A tool coupler can be used to increase the functionality and versatility of a host machine by allowing different tools to be quickly and interchangeably connected to linkage of the machine. Tool couplers generally include a frame connected to the linkage of a machine, and hooks that protrude from the frame in different directions. The hooks of the tool coupler engage corresponding pins of a tool to thereby connect the tool to the linkage.
Most tool couplers include a safety feature that inhibits undesired disengagement of the hooks from the pins. For example, a hydraulic piston filled with pressurized fluid is commonly used to maintain the hook/pin engagement. Although adequate for most conditions, the typical hydraulic piston may not always function as desired during a loss of pressure situation. That is, it may be possible for the tool coupler to become loose when no pressure is supplied to and/or maintained within the hydraulic piston.
The tool coupler of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the needs set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.